1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to noise spectrum estimators, and more particularly to noise spectrum estimators for touch panels, and touch screen devices including the noise spectrum estimators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels and touch screens are widely used in electronic devices to detect an input action or an event by a user. The user may use, e.g., fingers or stylus pens to touch the surface of the touch screen so that a desired function may be performed in the electronic device adopting the touch screen as an input means.